


Blood Isn't The Only Thing I Crave

by 72percenthuman (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan is a bit of an arse, Happy Ending, M/M, No Smut, Oneshot, So is Phil, Vampire!Phil, kinda cute?, sorry bout that, title and summary sound smutty but there isn't any
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/72percenthuman
Summary: Phil is a vampire, and after an arguement, Dan uses Phil's weaknesses to get what he wants.





	Blood Isn't The Only Thing I Crave

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't ever written any Phanfics, but I've tried to! Comment to tell me what you think, and everything is appreciated.
> 
> *I don't own anything to do with Dan and Phil*

Phil had been a vampire for as long as he could remember. He was used to it, and his 37th roommate, Dan, was too. It was a strange conversation but it was simple. Dan stopped buying garlic, their shopping came to their apartment, and all the silverware was in the bin. Heck, Dan even got rid of his silver earrings. 

"Phil? I'm going out. I'll be back in an hour." 

"What? You said we could have today together!"

"Phil I need to go see..."

"You promised! YOU PROMISED!"

"Ph... Phil I'm sorry but my m..."

Phil had stormed out the room. It was the seventh time in a fortnight that Dan had cancelled on their plans. It wasn't fair.

Even though they were secretly dating, it was difficult. The worst part was that Dan kept on getting older, and Phil wouldn't turn him. They'd had that argument last night. 

***

Dan came home with a bag. Phil couldn't go near it. It stung him, and Dan had placed it in the living room, and now Phil couldn't go in there. 

"Dan?"

The contents of the bag were spread across the floor. Phil hissed. Dan was putting a silver necklace on, paired with some black and silver earrings. The table was set with an Italian meal, accompanied by some silver cutlery. 

"Dinner's ready." Dan said blankly. 

"Dan? What's wrong?"

"Do you like my earrings? I do."

"DAN! TALK TO ME!"

"I'm going to bed."

***

Phil couldn't figure out what was wrong with Dan. Dan, however, had taken to uploading regular videos. Phil couldn't do YouTube, or anything like that. He had a job at a hospital. Phil's unique condition made him able to smell if there was any issues with blood, and he was the best blood doctor in Britain. The government and boss of the hospital knew of his predicament, and so he was given a supply of blood and some money in exchange for his services. 

Phil was okay with his unusual arrangements, but it irritated Dan. 

***

"Dan, you know I can't turn you. You wouldn't be able to do YouTube, and it'd be horrible for me to see you like that!"

"Phil. I really do want this. I want you to make me like you. It's been, what, eight years?"

"Dan. I made a Governmental contract stating I wouldn't turn anyone without Government permission!"

"Fuck you, Phil!"

***

After weeks of silver jewellery, Dan caved in and took Phil on a date. They went shopping, and danced in the rain. To finish it off, Dan dragged Phil into a photo booth, and took pictures of them...

Well...  
He took pictures of them, but only Dan showed up. 

"Ph... Philly I'm so sorry I was just happy and I..." Dan began to cry, knowing that Phil was trying his best, and that dan was coming across as an asshole. 

"It's fine, Dan."

"But Philly I didn't ever want to be mad at you I just want to be with you forever and... and..."

"Dan. Let's go home. I have a present for you."

"...okay..."

***

"C'mere."

Phil pulled Dan in for a tight hug, and gently kissed Dan's cheek.

When Dan pulled away, Phil thrust a sheet of paper towards his boyfriend. 

"Sorry bout being rude 'n' stuff..." Phil mumbled, as Dan read the governmental form giving Phil permission to turn him. 

***

Twenty years was a long time to be in love, but neither of them minded. Dan filmed hundreds (nearly thousands) of videos with Phil's help, all in the space of a few months. None were edited, except for the few that he'd released. He'd changed his schedule so he posted a video once a month or so.

The fans were happy, Phil was happy, and most importantly, they were happy together, in their strange, beautiful world of vampires, and whatever else the world had in store for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what that was XD  
> Thanks for reading, I guess?!


End file.
